Hjolfr of the Reach
Appearance Bald. Always wears an earring made from Dwemer brass that he found in Markarth. Has no tattoos or war-paint. Face is neither round nor pointy. Eyes are of a dark red. Has a scar on his right hand where it got caught in a whirring gizmo thingamajig. Is thin, not exceptionally muscular. Backstory Hjolfr was born in Windhelm to two Dunmer parents. His father died a month after his conception, and his mother died a few minutes after his birth. He was adopted by a Nord couple who named him, and when he was 9, they moved to Markarth on a mining commission. The journey was hard, but they all arrived safely, and began their new life. Unfortunately, 15 years later, his father died at the age of 46 in a mining accident. Left alone, and without the means to support himself, let alone his Mother, he befriended Calcelmo, Court Wizard of Markarth. Calcelmo instilled an interest in history in Hjolfr, and tried to instill an interest in the Dwemer, whom Calcelmo found fascinating, but failed, until one day when Hjolfr came across a book in Calcelmo's library called "Kagrenac: The Tones of the Deep". It was a small volume, and covered little, for little is known about the great Tonal Architects of Dwemereth, but it captivated him, and a year and a half passed before one night, consumed in his studies, he received word that his mother had died of a fever in their home. Stricken with grief, but still enchanted by the fire of his curiosity, he ran away to High Rock, where he might gain access to a greater library with which he could continue his studies. He now finds himself staring at a flyer in an Inn: "THE SCHOLARS' GUILD OF TAMRIEL: CALL AT SUNLOCK IN THE TOPAL BAY". Heading to the docks the next morning, he buys himself passage, with more than half of his gold, and sets sail for Leyawiin. Personality Quite a showoff. Is in the process of toning it down, on account of the reactions he gets from others. Very studious. Headstrong; does not take warnings seriously. Is something of a trickster, but is polite. So polite, in fact, that it borders on being irritating. Loves music and storytelling, and has a way with words. General Talents Is a historian and theoretician at heart. Is educated in the arcane arts, with a firm grasp of theory, but is only very gifted in the art of Telekinesis and (later) Teleportation. Out of all the schools, Mysticism, Restoration and Enchanting come the easiest to him. In physical altercations he is fast enough to run away from most humanoid assailants. He is an auditory and tactile learner. Diagrams and pictures are of little use to him, while lectures and demonstrations work wonders. His martial skills are limited to the use of staves and (if available) spears. His diplomatic skills are fairly well developed, and his sneaking skills are moderate. He is well versed at alchemy and herblore, but aside from its practical uses he finds them uninteresting. He is a natural musician, but lacks the motor skills to play an instrument. Instead, he sings, and he has a good ear, and a somewhat advanced knowledge of musical theory. Purpose for Joining He wishes to learn. Mostly he is interested in doing his part to rediscover the arts of Tonal Magic, but as a curious young man, he will be well pleased with any other learning that comes along with his stay there. He is also lonely, and wishes to meet new people with which to share this stage of his life. Spell List (Tentative) Teleportation Marks